The Hero, the Sheikah, and the Muffin: Part 2
by Kitty and Kurry
Summary: Second half of The Hero, the Sheikah, and the Muffin. This time, from Link's POV. Shounenai, you've been warned.


Sequel to The Hero, The Sheikah, and The Muffin. Short little drabble, Link's POV. AU, SheikBoy. Shonen-ai Link/Sheik. Don't like...I don't care. :3 Nothing particularly serious other than Link's dirty mind. Pure Fluff.

WARNING: May contain traces of muffin.

* * *

I stared at the bizzare object on the table. What on earth _was _it? Some kind of fungus? A bomb? A deformed hat? It smelled very good, but still, I did not trust it. I cautiously reached out and poked it. It was smooshy! Amused by this strange objects consistency, I poked it again. Suddenly, a smooth, exotic voice broke the silence. 

"Link, why are you looking at that muffin as if it's going to explode?" questioned Sheik, looking at me as if I had gone insane. I flushed, hating to look foolish in front of those deep scarlet eyes.

"Er... what's a muffin?" I questioned, thoroughly embarassed by my own ignorance.

"It's food, Link. It's not dangerous. It's a gift for you, not a bomb." he replied in his usual patient manner. I wondered sometimes how someone as lethal and sexy as Sheik could put up with someone too dumb to recognize a baked good.

"...Oh," I mumbled, feeling on roughly the same intellectual level as the muffin. Then a thought occured to me.

"Where did it come from?" I asked curiously, looking to Sheik. He went very still at this, and was quiet for a moment.

"...Some admirer brought some muffins for you whilst you were gone," he declared. I immediately smelled a lie, and caught a faint blush spreading over his cheeks, like a rose blooming in the desert.

'But nobody knows I'm staying here," I pointed out slyly. Silence was his response. I had him now. "..Which would mean _you _are the only one who could have made these muffins," I pointed out delightedly. "And besides, you have flour on your face,"I finished confidently, feeling rather smarter than I had a few moments ago. There was a long pause.

"...Maybe I did," was all he eventually replied, a light blush covering what was visible of his face. I couldn't hide the spark of happiness that appeared in my eyes. So he _did_ care! I had returned from the Shadow Temple thoroughly beaten and disturbed, my fear of the undead tested nearly beyond it's limits. And to return to this gorgeous Sheikah and finding he had done something so thoughtful and so uncharacteristically affectionate... there are few things that could have made me happier.

...Among them coming home to that same Sheikah naked and covered in maple syrup, but moving on...

"Aha! so you _do_ have emotions! I knew you couldn't hide it forever, Sheik," I teased. He went silent at this for some time, giving me a look I could not quite place. I watched his eyes for awhile, then sighed and got to my feet. I knew I would be getting no further information out of my mysterious Sheikah. "...It's late. I'm going to bed now. ...And thank you, Sheik," I said softly, placing my hand on his slender shoulder. To my surprise, I felt him tremble beneath my fingers.

I decided not to press him about it just now and left the room, but as I pulled off my shirt and crawled into bed, my mind was buzzing with curiosity. Why? Why did he tremble? Was he disgusted? Afraid? Just plain cold? Or was it... something else? My heart skipped a beat as this thought occured to me, hope sparking deep inside. I scolded myself, knowing that Sheik simply did not look at me that way. But the idea had already taken root in my mind. I sighed into the empty room. Hooray for false hope. I lay there, wide awake, for hours. My mind was so alive with thoughts of my desert rose that I had no hope of drifting off anytime soon. Damn it all.

Despite my generously-sized ears, I had heard no movement on Sheik's part since I had gone to bed. My stomach growled loudly and I found myself wishing I had actually eaten that muffin. I winced internally as I realized I had left Sheik's gift sitting on the table in the next room. I really hoped he wasn't offended. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the next room.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Maybe once he went to sleep, I would be able to rest, as well. I tensed slightly as I heard the door open. What was he doing in my room? I desperately tried to keep both my heart rate and my hormones under control as I felt the mattress sink slightly under Sheik's weight. He was _sitting on my bed. _His soft whisper broke the silence hanging over the room.

"So beautiful...' Sheik breathed softly. I think my heart stopped as my mind frantically scrambled to wrap itself around what I had just heard. I had to be dreaming, didn't I...?

"...my hero... I love you... I wish there was a way I could have you..." he whispered sadly. My brain went into shock at this point, and my mouth took over.

"You could try asking, you know," I replied, opening my eyes. Sheik's eyes widened in surprise and horror. My gaze traveled beneath his ruby eyes and I realized with a jolt that I could see his whole face. He was so utterly breathtaking that I did the first thing I could think of: make him stay. I reached out and grabbed the retreating Sheikah's wrist. He flushed delectably, and it took a good deal of self-control on my part not to molest him right then.

"Link...I..." began the clearly distressed Sheikah.

"Shhh..." I replied. "...you're breathtaking..." I breathed, my eyes eagerly taking in every detail of the face that his mask had been so cruelly hiding. He turned the same scarlet as his eyes at my words.

"Wh...me?" Sheik questioned, a stunned expression on his face.

"Yes, you. I love you, my gorgeous Sheikah," I murmured. And summoning up the kind of courage I did not even know I even possesed, I leaned up and pressed my lips against those of my perfect desert rose.

* * *

End! Review please? 

Special thanks to Kurry for being my editor. XD


End file.
